fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Spaced Out (transcript)
Script Alien: Puny humans, we will now suck out your brains with bendy straws! Captain Lazerpants: '''You can suck out our minds, livers, and spleens, but we will never surrender! '''Alien: Silence, Captain Lazerpants, no one can save you now! a straw in Captain Lazerpants' forehead of a sudden, [[Crash Nebula] smashes through the wall and enters the scene.] Alien: '''It's Crash Nebula! '''Captives: '''Hurrah! '''Crash Nebula: ''alien Intergalactic scum, your reign of terror ends now! ''a cannon at the aliens, but they dodge it out to reveal that it is a TV show that [[Timmy] and his friends Chester and A.J. are watching. The Crash Nebula theme then plays and a dramatic fight between Crash Nebula and the aliens begins on the TV.] Timmy: 'It's pretty cool, huh, Chester? '''Chester: '''Yeah! Don't you think, A.J.? '''A.J.: '''Positively! '''TV Narrator: '''Will Crash Nebula escape the evil clutches of the Clutchulacs? Tune in next week for another exciting episode of... Crash Nebula! '''Timmy: '''That was the best episode ever! Right, guys? ...Guys? '''Chester and A.J.: '............GET HIM!! out Crash Nebula gear and point their Crash Nebula toy weapons at Timmy, who blocks their attack with a plate 'Timmy: '''Meddling humans! You'll never catch me! ''over table, shaking the ceiling downstairs to the downstairs living room, where [[Vicky] notices the slight rumbling coming from upstairs.] 'Vicky: '''I smell fun. ''back upstairs, where Chester and A.J. are still shooting a purple liquid at Timmy, who is shielded by the flipped table. 'Timmy: '''Two against one, huh? ''device on his arm ''Mother ship! Come in, Mother ship! This is Timmy calling Cosmo and Wanda. Do you read? ''to outer space, where Cosmo and Wanda are riding in a spaceship. '''Cosmo: '''Aye aye, Captain Timmy sir! '''Wanda: '''Uh, he said Mother ship. That means I'm in charge. Awaiting orders, your space macho-ness! '''Timmy: ''on earth I need more firepower! '''Wanda: '''You've got it, kiddo. ''Cosmo ''More firepower, lackey. '''Cosmo: '''I want a ''Father ''ship next time! ''poofs Timmy into a Crash Nebula suit with a giant cannon in the arm slot, which Timmy promptly uses to shoot a giant hole in his bedroom wall after Chester and A.J. dodge it. Chester and A.J.: '''Cool! '''Chester: ''Timmy Killer Crash suit, dude! '''A.J.: 'Timmy ''Yeah! Wherever did you get it? '''Timmy: '...Internet. Chester: 'Cool! Now all we need is an alien and we can reenact episode 621 of Crash Nebula. ''and Wanda poof back into their fishbowl '''Timmy: ''to Cosmo and Wanda I wish we had an alien monster to play with. ''and Wanda wave their wands, and an [[Mark Chang|alien] from Yugopotamia appears in front of Chester and A.J.] Timmy: ''to Cosmo and Wanda Great job on the alien, guys. It's so lifelike! '''Wanda: '''Of course it is. He's real. We're... not so good at creating aliens. '''Cosmo: '''So we borrowed one. '''Timmy: '''What?! ''to Yugopotamia where Yugopotamian [[Queen Jipjorrulac] is pacing the floor.] King Gripullon: '''Queen Jipjorrulac, you seem troubled. '''Queen Jipjorrulac: '''Yes, King Gripullon. Our son hasn't tortured the prisoners yet today. '''King Gripullon: '''Hmm. That's not like Mark... ''hi-tech robot computer ''Computer, find Mark. '''Computer: '''Uh, readings show that your son has been taken to Earth. '''King Gripullon: ''fear Ohoho, not Earth! Assemble the star destroyers. We'll blow up that foul planet and get our son back! ''Jipjorrulac glares at him ''Uh, not necessarily in that order. ''to Earth to Timmy's house Mark: 'Aaaah! ''cry 'A.J.: '''Amazing! A fully-automated, animatronic space alien! '''Mark: '''PUNY HUMANS! ...Wassup? I'M GONNA SUCK YOUR BRAINS THROUGH THESE BENDY STRAWS! ''up straws Heh. '''Chester: '''Cool! Actual Crash Nebula dialogue! '''Mark: ''[Grabs Chester and holds him in the air)'' You earth children..aren't afraid of me? ...''Or my straws? '''Chester: '(With Mark's tentacles wrapped around his waist) ''sniff sniff...Hey! Authentic alien bad breath! ''bursts into the room. Mark drops Chester Vicky: 'I'm telling you for the last time... KEEP IT QUIET UP HERE!!! ''Chester, and A.J. are shaking with fear 'Mark: '''She's terrified the children in a way I could not. ''at Vicky dreamily with little hearts surrounding him 'Vicky: '''You with the stupid alien costume--you're OUTTA HERE! ''Mark by the tentacle and walks him out the room '''Timmy: '''But Vicky-- '''Vicky: '''You can play with your geek buddy after you clean THIS ROOM! '''Mark: ''lovingly Ooh, she's so... FORCEFUL! ''slams door as she pulls Mark out the room to King Gripullon and Queen Jipjorrulac driving a Yugopotamian space ship through space. The ship is blasting every planet in sight. Queen Jipjorrulac: 'You wouldn't have to blow up all these planets if you'd just stop for directions! '''King Gripullon: '''Quiet, I'm still the king around here... '''Queen Jipjorrulac: '''King of getting lost. '''King Gripullon: '''Silence!! ''out to Cosmo and Wanda watching this scene from a mini-TV in their fishbowl. Timmy, Chester, and A.J. are cleaning Timmy's room. '''Cosmo: '''Pssst, Timmy! '''Timmy: '''What is it? '''Wanda: '''We have good news and bad news. '''Timmy: '''What's the good news? '''Cosmo: '''The alien we got you is actually a prince from the dreaded war planet Yugopotamia. '''Wanda: '''And his parents are on his way to destroy the Earth and rescue their son. '''Timmy: '''What's the bad news?? '''Wanda: '''Oh, wait--that was the bad news. '''Timmy: ''angrily Then what's the good news?!? '''Cosmo: '''I found a nickel! '''Timmy: '''Okay, then... I wish the alien was back home. ''and Wanda wave their wands, but their wands do not light up. Timmy: 'Well? Is he gone? '''Cosmo: '''Uhhh... '''Timmy: '''More good news, nickel boy? '''Cosmo: '''MY NICKEL! ''nickel tightly, dashes back to the castle in the goldfish bowl, and slams the door '''Wanda: '''It seems our alien prince has fallen in love with Vicky, and Da Rules say we can't interfere with true love. '''Cosmo: ''out of the castle We've got to talk the alien out of loving Vicky! ''out to see Chester and A.J. staring at Timmy and his conversation with his goldfish godparents. Chester: '...Dude, are you talking to your fish? '''Timmy: '''Yes. UHH, guys! We need to get the alien away from Vicky. It's, uhh... a collectible. '''A.J.: '''Superlative! Hmm, so why would she take it? She's not even a fan! '''Chester: '''She'll probably sell it to buy makeup and other girl stuff! Let's go. ''to Mark dusting the living room table while Vicky is sitting on the sofa. 'Vicky: '''Y'know, I could sell your stupid costume for makeup and other girl stuff. '''Mark: '''Vicky, the fear you instilled in the young ones was enchanting. '''Vicky: '...You talk funny. Are you from Europe or something? 'Mark: '''I'm a warrior prince from Yugopotamia. ''...My name is Mark! '''Vicky: '''Yech. You're a foreign exchange student. Take off that stupid costume! '''Mark: '''Does this form not appease you? '''Vicky: ''sighs Look, if you want to please me so much, why don't you make me a chocolate shake? '''Mark: '''CHOCOLATE?! T-That's like the foulest substance known on my planet!! Ahah...you ROCK! ''into kitchen while admiring Vicky to Mark in the kitchen blending up a chocolate milkshake. Chester and A.J. suddenly enter the room. Chester: 'Alien toy! We're here to save you from Vicky! '''Mark: '''I do not wish to be saved from Vicky. '''A.J.: '''Vicky's the foulest, most evil creature of the universe! '''Mark: '''I know, isn't she awesome? You two will make excellent appetizers for Vicky. ''a button on his belt that squirts a purple substance at the kids, sticking them to the wall 'A.J.: '''Cool! This is just like what happened in today's Crash Nebula episode! ''to the living room where Mark is giving Vicky the chocolate shake and gazing at her lovingly. Timmy is watching the scene from the second floor. 'Timmy: '''Yuck. How could anyone fall in love with HER? ''then look at her wand, which shows the image of the Yugopotamian ship coming closer to Earth to destroy it. 'Wanda: '''Timmy, uh, there's something we've got to show you. ''up a telescope for Timmy to see the Mother ship being destroyed Looks like we have less time than we thought. 'Timmy: '''Oh no! I better go talk to the alien's parents. Maybe they can talk some sense into their son. '''Wanda: '''Good idea. We can't destroy true love... '''Cosmo: '...But parents can! Timmy, Wanda, and himself onto the Yugopotamian ship to inside the Yugopotamian ship where a Yugopotamian guard stops the trio. 'Yugopotamian Guard: '''Halt! Who goes there? '''Timmy: '''Cosmo, Wanda, and Timmy of Earth. We need to speak with Mark's parents. '''Yugopotamian Guard: '''If the king and queen you wish to see, then you must face the perils three. Now, puny human--you must skip across the dreaded... flowerbed appears'' field of flowers. 'Cosmo: '''They're beautiful! I mean, gasp! '''Timmy: '''Well, here goes nothing. Really. ''through the flowers with ease 'Queen Jipjorrulac: '''Amazing! The flowers touch his skin, but he neither burns nor bleeds! '''Timmy: '..Ta-da? the Yugopotamians gasp with awe. 'Yugopotamian Guard: '''Behold, the second task. You must hug the galaxy's cutest and softest teddy bear! ''metal box appears and opens, revealing a pink teddy bear 'Cosmo: '''You can do it, Timmy! '''Wanda: '''The fate of the Earth depends on it! '''Timmy: '''Oh, alright. ''the teddy bear tight 'Teddy Bear: '''I wuv you. ''Yugopotamians gasp and the glass encasing their brain shatters from the shock. 'Queen Jipjorrulac: '''We don't understand! He didn't burst into flames!! '''King Gripullon: '''Never fear, my queen! Not even our mightiest warriors can survive the final task! ''Yugopotamians wearing haz-mat suits carry a rectangular object onto the scene. 'Cosmo: '''Is that... '''Wanda: '''It can't be! '''Timmy: '''It is! Chocolate! '''Yugopotamian Guard: '''Not so high and mighty now, are you, earth punk? For your last task, you must EAT the chocolate bar! '''Timmy: '''Sure! I mean..... Not chocolate! Anything but that! ''Yugopotamian guard ''Please don't make me eat it! ''guard holds Timmy up to the chocolate and he takes a bite. ''Munch munch...hey, there's peanuts in it! '''Yugopotamians: '''AAAAAAAHHH!!... oooh... ''out '''Yugopotamian Guard: ''Timmy You are truly the foulest creature in the universe. You may speak to the king and queen. '''King Gripullon: '''A mere child has passed our toughest test... Your kind are very powerful indeed. '''Queen Jipjorrulac: 'Timmy ''Oh, please don't hurt us! We just want our son back! '''Timmy: '''I, Timmy, candy-crunching warrior of Earth, have good news and bad news. '''Cosmo: '''The good news is I've named my nickel Philip! '''King Gripullon: '''What's the bad news? '''Cosmo: '''It's a ''girl ''nickel! '''Timmy: '''There's a problem with an earth girl. He's fallen in love with her. I, with my race of flower-skipping, bear-hugging, chocolate-eating warriors will not stand for this! '''Queen Jipjorrulac: '''W-we'll talk to Mark. We'll set him straight. Just DON'T EAT THE CHOCOLATE AGAIN!!! AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! ''back to Timmy's house. Mark is entering the kitchen. Mark: 'Okay, dudes, things aren't going well with Vicky, so I've decided to suck out your brains and give them to her as gifts. '''Chester: '''You can suck out our minds, livers, and spleens, but we will never surrender! '''Mark: '''Silence, puny earth children! No one can save you now! ''to the door, where Timmy suddenly bursts in. 'Chester and A.J.: '''Tim Nebula! '''Timmy: '''Intergalactic scum, your reign of terror ends now! ''Mark with purple substance 'Mark: '''Excellent! Another brain I can give to Vicky. ''to Vicky drinking her milkshake when the doorbell suddenly rings. 'Vicky: '''Oh, WHAT NOW?!? ''door and sees King Gripullon and Queen Jipjorrulac in bad human disguises 'King Gripullon: '''Um, hello.... We're Mr. and Mrs.... Chang, and we've come to pick up our son Mark. ''to Mark grabbing Timmy and holding him in the air '''Vicky: ''offscreen Mark, GET OUT HERE!!!! '''Mark: 'up and down happily ''My beloved calls me! I'll be back to suck your brains out in a moment. Later. ''to the front door ''Mother, father, what are you doing here? '''King Gripullon: '''Mark... enough of this foolishness. It's time to go, pal... '''Mark: '''I cannot go with you, for I am in love with Vicky. ''Vicky, wraps his tentacles around her waist and squeezes her hard ''You see, she taught me something today..... ''emotional ''IT DOES NOT MATTER HOW HIDEOUS YOU ARE ON THE OUTSIDE, BUT HOW EVIL ''Vicky to the ground ''AND VICIOUS ''Vicky to the ground again ''YOU ARE ON THE INSIDE!! RIGHT?! AM I RIGHT?!? '''King Gripullon: '''Well, if you're in love-- ''Timmy biting a flower's petals off and gets scared again ''Uh, NO, SON! It would never work. She's not where we're from. '''Vicky: '''You mean Europe? '''King Gripullon: '''Ookay... '''Queen Jipjorrulac: '''Mark, listen to your father and go back to the ship--I mean...car. '''Mark: '''Whatever... ''lets go of Vickie as he, King Gripullon and Queen Jipjorrulac gets into the Yugopotamia spaceship and blasts off Vicky: ''emotional and sheds some tears I'll never forget you, Mark, foreign exchange student from Yugopo...Europe! ..............Hey, I found a nickel! ''shrunken Cosmo and Wanda pop out from Vicky's hair 'Cosmo: '...sniff...PHILIP!!!!! to inside Timmy's house '''A.J.: '''Timmy, that was the best game of Crash Nebula ever! '''Chester: '''Dude, you rock! '''Timmy: '''Thanks, guys! '''TV Narrator: '''Will Timmy's secret ever be exposed? ''out to reveal that several Yugopotamian kids are watching Timmy's adventures on their TV screens ''Will Cosmo and Philip the nickel ever be reunited? Tune in next week for another exciting episode of... The Fairly Oddparents! '''Yugopotamian Kids: '''Cool! Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Episodes